Enemies Unseen
by ecrivain inspire
Summary: A combination of Ghost Whisperer and Twilight. A ghost comes to Melinda in a dream. She heads off to Forks where she finds Bella and a different, much angrier, ghost.


(MPOV)

I woke up with a start from another horrific dream. I never regretted making the choice to accept my gift and help ghosts, but I hated it when they came to me in dreams. Once again, my dream had mostly been flashes and pictures, so I couldn't really make sense of it. There was one picture that stood out clearly among the rest though, a sign on the side of the road. After a little research, I made my decision. I had no clue why this ghost had come to me, but I knew one thing. I was headed to Forks, Washington.

(BPOV)

I turned on my side, only to be greeted by the beautiful sight of my personal miracle.

"Good morning." I whispered, knowing he would hear me. He smiled and brushed a stray lock of hair out of my face.

"Every morning with you is a good one." Edward leaned in to kiss me, but I pulled away before he could. He pouted, and I laughed at his expression before I explained.

"Human moment." He nodded and helped me get up. I finished up in the bathroom quickly. After I pulled a brush through my hair and brushed my teeth, I changed into my clothes for the day, and put my phone in my pocket. On my way back to my room, I thought I heard something downstairs fall. I went to the top of the steps to check it out when I had a weird feeling. It felt like someone was behind me. I turned around. Suddenly I felt a pair of warm hands grab my shoulders roughly.

I screamed for two reasons. The first was someone other than Edward had just grabbed me when we were the only two in the house. The second reason was that the same hands that had a hold of my shoulders had just pulled me backwards. I started to fall down the stairs, but right before my head could hit the steps, Edward grabbed my wrist. He quickly pulled me up to him and let go of my wrist, but it was too late. I already had a large black, hand shaped ring forming around it.

Edward gasped as he took in the sight of my wrist. He looked back up at me. Edward looked like he'd be crying if he could.

"Bella," his voice was quiet with disbelief and shame. "I didn't mean to. I wasn't thinking. I just knew that I had to save you. I didn't-" I cut him off.

"It's okay Edward. I understand that you didn't mean to. You probably just saved my life. Again." I added. He shook his head.

"I'll take you to, Carlisle." I was about to protest, but I knew that if I did, it would only make Edward feel worse. I nodded and stepped forward for him to lift me up. He looked at me incredulously. "You still trust me?" his question confused me. What reason could I have for not trusting him?

"Why wouldn't I?" he sighed bitterly.

"Bella, I just almost broke your wrist." I glared at him.

"Edward, you did no such thing, and you know it. It was an accident, and I know you were just trying to save me." After a minute his expression turned soft. He opened his arms from where he had crossed them across his chest, and wrapped them around me. I quickly forgot my anger, and melted into him.

"How could you be so forgiving?" he asked me sadly. I mumbled that there was nothing to forgive into his chest. He sighed and kissed the top of my head before he picked me up and walked to the door. He closed and locked it behind us before he took off running. I watched as the forest flew by us at almost impossible speeds. I had gotten over the sickness that filled me when he ran a long time ago. Now I could watch as everything blended together in a mixture of green, more green, and occasionally brown.

Soon the rush of scenery stopped, and we approached the large white mansion. We walked up the steps, but the door opened before we had even reached it. Alice's worried face appeared. She ran to me, and hugged me tightly.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't see it until it was too late." I patted her back and pulled away to look her in the eye.

"It's okay Alice. Of course I don't blame you. I fall down all the time." Alice shook her head, her eyes still slightly frantic.

"Bella, I didn't see you fall and get up." I was confused, but I didn't interrupt. I could see tears that she would never shed fill up her eyes, and beside me I felt Edward stiffen. "I saw you break your neck, and die." She finished with a sob. Alice threw her arms around me again. I led her inside, and to the couch. All of the family was waiting inside, watching us with guarded expressions. I comforted Alice, and slowly the family began to approach us. Esme and Rosalie sat on the couch with us, but they were careful not to touch me.

I looked up, looking for Edward. I spotted him standing next to Carlisle with a look of great sadness and regret on his face. When Carlisle saw me looking over at them, he walked over, just as cautiously as the others had, and bent down to my level.

"Bella, I'm going to have to examine you to make sure you're okay." He spoke to me as you would speak to a frightened child. I nodded, and slowly pried Alice off of me. She had stopped sobbing, but she hadn't let go of me since we sat down.

I followed Carlisle into the kitchen.

"Where's Edward?" I asked, once again noticing his absence. He appeared in the doorway. I motioned for him to come over.

"Are you sure Bella?" he asked cautiously. I rolled my eyes and nodded at him. Edward sat down next to me, and hesitantly started rubbing soothing circles on my uninjured hand. Carlisle picked up my injured hand, and inspected my wrist.

"Why is everyone acting weird towards me?" I asked after I few moments of silence. The question was directed at Carlisle, but Edward was the one who answered.

"Everyone was so worried when Alice told them what she saw. When we arrived, they were relieved, but they didn't want to frighten you more by approaching you to quickly." I asked a different question.

"Why are you acting strangely toward me?" he flinched as if I had yelled at him.

"When you came in," he was speaking slowly like he didn't want to say anything about the subject. "Jasper could feel your emotions. He felt surprise, pity, and love, but most of all he felt hate," I was still confused. He took an unnecessary breath and continued. "Toward me." I was about to speak and tell him that I could never hate him and that I didn't blame him at all, but he started speaking quickly again.

"I understand why you're mad at me. You have every right to be. I understand that you'll need time before you can trust me again, if you decided to forgive me, but I want you to know that I'll never hurt you." He was about to continue with his speech, but I cut him off with a loud, 'Edward.' He bowed his head, ready for me to yell at him. I grabbed his face gently, and lifted it until he was looking into my eyes.

"Edward," I said gently. "I don't blame you. I never did. When I came in, it's true that I felt most of those emotions, but I never once felt hate, especially not at you. I could never hate you." Edward smiled, and leaned forward to kiss me, but he stopped when he was still a few inches away. I looked at him confused, but he just whispered in my ear.

"Carlisle was telling me that he still needed to finish the check up." I blushed furiously. I had forgotten that he was still in the room. I turned back to him, and quietly mumbled sorry.

"Don't worry about it." He said laughing. In a slightly more serious tone he said, "I'm going to have to make sure there is no damage further up your arm." Edward looked away again, so I grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. I turned my attention back to Carlisle and nodded. He very gently applied pressure up my arm.

He was almost done, and so far I hadn't felt pain. He applied pressure to the last spot on my arm, my shoulders. Without my consent I let out a cry of pain. Carlisle pulled back immediately. He gave Edward a look that told me he was saying something in his mind. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward shake his head almost angrily. Carlisle turned his attention back to me. He slowly lifted his hand, and very gently moved the collar of my shirt. I heard both Edward and Carlisle gasp. Carlisle got his composure back quickly though, and continued his inspection of both shoulders. As soon as he was finished, he looked me straight in the eye.

"Bella. You have very large and dark bruises on your shoulders. Do you have any idea how you got them?" I did, but I knew that if I told Carlisle that, he would think I was crazy. I shook my head no. I heard Edward sigh.

"Bella please. We can't help you unless we know what happened." He pleaded, trying to dazzle me with his eyes.

"You'll think I'm crazy." I mumbled. Edward carefully hugged me.

"I would never think that of you." He said gently kissing me on the forehead. I sighed and told him and Carlisle how I was on my way to the bathroom when I thought I heard something fall downstairs.

"I went to the top of the steps, but I felt like someone was behind me, so I turned around. I felt a pair of really warm hands grab my shoulders hard, and pull me backwards. I was about to break my neck when Edward caught me." I looked up from my lap, expecting them looking at me like I was crazy. Carlisle and Edward both looked deep in thought.

"There's only one explanation I can think of." Carlisle began. Edward was shaking his head though.

"I would have smelled it." Carlisle nodded then looked pensive again. He turned his gaze toward me.

"Earlier Jasper felt extreme hate coming from you, but you say that you weren't feeling hateful at all?" I nodded my head. Carlisle sighed. "I guess there's not much we can do now except keep an eye on you." Taking that as our cue to leave, Edward scooped me up and ran us to his, soon to be our, room.

"Edward," he smiled down at me. "What did you mean when you said 'I would've smelled it." His smile disappeared. He laid me down on the bed, and sat next to me.

"The only explanation Carlisle could come up with was that a werewolf had done this to you. It would explain the extreme heat coming from the person, and how they were able to hurt you so bad." His voice wavered slightly at the end. I put my hand on his cheek to comfort him, and he leaned in to kiss me. Just then my cell phone started ringing. Edward and I both groaned as I took the phone out of my pocket.

"Hello." I answered, slightly aggravated at the interruption.

"Bella." I sighed, of course it was me, this was my cell phone. I broke off from my angry thoughts when I suddenly recognized the voice.

"Emily?" on the other end of the phone line I heard her break into sobs.

**Interesting. I originally had it planned out that Jake would call her. Oh well. I hoped you guys like it. I'm pretty sure where I'm going with this story, but first I need to know if it's even a good idea. Please review and tell me what you think of it.**

**Love, ecrivain inspire.**

**P.S. If anyone's interested. I'm going to need a beta for this story.**


End file.
